Stairwell Rendevous
by quintin grey
Summary: Callie gets jealous in any deniably sexy way


Title: Stairwell Rendevous

Rating: NC-17 (adult)

Summary: Callie gets jealous in any deniably sexy way

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: homophobic people stop here this is an Arizona/Callie story.. for those who arent i hope you enjoy.. im rusty with my writing so i hope you understand.**

**Strictly 18 and above unless you enjoy this kind** **of genre**

Callie had fire in her eyes as she saw a nurse talking to Arizona in Callie's standards the nurse was talking and standing too close there was hardly any space. Then the nurse brushed Arizona's arm in a not so professional way, wrong move Callie's eyes turned into slits. She started walking towards the couple. She cleared her throat and the nurse jumped startled by her sudden appearance. "Doctor Torres," the nurse greeted her. "I need you to check up on room 359," was all Callie said all the while looking at Arizona with lust already apprent in her eyes.

The nurse left immediately avoiding any confrontation with the orthopod."Calliope are you ok,' Arizona greeted her gently. She didnt reply she pulled Arizona to the nearest stairwell. Arizona was now freightened she's never seen this side of her Calliope and it made her wet between the legs. Callie stopped pulling her and pinned her between the railings."MINE," was all Callie said. Arizona thought she just felt her self cum as she heard the word. Callie started nipping her neck, giving it open mouth kisses while slipping a hand under her scrub top brushing the underside of her breast. Arizona moaned as she felt Callie cup her sex through her scrub pants.

She tried to face Callie but she was pinned tight against the railing. Arizona heard a low growl from Callie. Callie then turned Arizona's face to the side kissing her hard, Arizona's knees bucked and Callie just smirked against her lips. Callie pulled the string of her scrubs pants then pushed her to lay down on the cold stairwell. "Fuck, I've never been this wet or turned on ever'  
was the last thought on Arizona's mind before she felt a breeze against her soaping pussy. Callie kissed Arizona's inner thigh teasing her. "Please," Arizona panted as she felt Callie on her pubic bone. Callie parted her inner lips and licked up her slit slowly. Arizona arched her back and pulled Callie's head closer to her cunt. Callie flicked at her clit then rotated it with her tongue. Arizona bucked against Callie's mouth.

Callie thrusted her tongue inside Arizona while her other hand worked on he clit pinching and rubbing on it. Callie hummed inside Arizona as she thrusted her tongue inside her, thumb and finger working overtime to bring her over the edge. All the sensations was just too much for the peds doctor,her senses were in overdrive it was driving her crazy. Callie kissed her as she saw Arizona nose dive to oblivion.

A kaleidoscope of colours was all she saw as she had the best orgasm she ever had. Callie slowly licked her clean giving Arizona the feeling of tiny orgasms. With a final lick and kiss to Arizona's pussy Callie made eye contact with her and smiled at her lovingly. Callie was helping Arizona straighten her scrubs and hair when the peds doctors pager went off. Callie pulled Arizona closer kissing her neck and lips.

" YOUR MINE, REMEMBER THAT ALWAYS," Callie said kissing her neck one last time. Arizona slipped her panties on Callie's coat as she leaned towards Callie, " I think we've established that already," was all Arizona whispered against Callie's ear nibbling gently before going to where she was being paged. Callied stood there dazed before her pager started buzzing. She retrived her pager from her coat then realized Arizona left her a surprise. She smiled to herself and knew that Arizona was truly hers and only hers alone.


End file.
